


The first words

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dungeons & Dragons RPG, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Step-Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Jane always had that sentence that her soulmate would tell her on her arm but she didn't know if she could believe it.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 7





	The first words

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les premiers mots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683653) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 



> Day 5 of the calendar!

_Can you make it fly?_

Jane never knew what to think of the phrase wrotten on his arm. It was supposed to be the first thing her soulmate would tell her but it made no sens. When she was little, Kali told her it was because she had powers. So she jumped from a branch to try to fly and ended with a broken arm. Kali then told her that the phrase meant she could make objects fly so she threw objects in all her bedroom all an afternoon before being punished and understanding she just broke her favorite doll and her racing car. She stopped listening to Kali for a whole week and was angry at her.

When she grew up, she stopped looking at the phrase. She didn't like it, it made no sens so she did her best to forget about it. She almost did it.

When Kali and her were adopted, she was both surprised and happy. She now had a father, a mother and two brothers added to her sister. She couldn't dream of better. But her social anxiety made impossible for her to go to school for an entire month. Every time she got closer to the middle school, the sight of all the students scared and petrified her so Joyce had to bring her back home and every night Will helped her with her lessons. Litttle by little, she won to appease her social anxiety but Joyce wanted to be sure she was perfeclty used to her new environment before putting her back to school. That was why she took her to her job. Seeing people going by was a an esay way for Jane to help her go through her fear of others and the anxiety it gave her.

She was excited by the wait to go to middle school.

-o-o-o-

One night, Will got visit. Four person of his age, three boys and a girl. Apparently, there were doing roleplay, whatever it was, and installed themselves on the table of the living room. Joyce and Jim were out in a date, Kari were somewhere in town and Jonathan had an eye on them but not really – he believed in them.

Jane couldn't dare to get closer to this group of strangers so she was watching and analysing them closely from the door of her room. Sometimes, they looked at her to so she ran away in hey room. The third time, Will called her back.

“You can come to play if you want.”

She hesitated before finally get on te armchair of the living room on what she perched to watch them at a raisonnable distance. She couldn't see well but it was better.

“Have you ever made roleplay before, Jane?”

She made no with her head so Will took the time to explain her rules and their campaign. She almost understood everything, it was interresting.

At some moment, they get themselves in a situation where they had to get a weird machine to fly – Jane was curious to know why they couldn't say it was a plane – and it as to be Dustin, if she was correct, to threw the dices. Lucas and Mike were complaining that he would miss it like he did for all the other during the party and that they didn't to die because of him. So the ginger one, Max, looked at her with a smile.

“Why don't you ask Will's new sister to throw the dices for you?

-Her name is Jane.” reminded Will before looking at her too, like the others. “Do you want to?

-Why?

-So we don't lose the game!” answered Lucas like if it was obvious.

-Come on Jane, please. Don't let us down on this one.”

Let them down? But they weren't on the plane, so not up, how could she let them down? Dustin held out his dices to her, grinning widly.

“Can you make it fly?”

_Can you make it fly?_

Jane got up in a mechanic way and got closer, starring at him with wide eyes until he blushed. She took the dices in eh hands and threw them with a particular attention before looking again at Dustin. She opened her mouth to talk but found nothing to say. But she wanted to tell him he was her soulmate but didn't know how to.

Everyone screamed with joy and she took refuge on the armchair again to ran from all of these noises. Will noticed her panic and slap his hand on te table, not strong enough to scare her but enough to got the attention of the others.

“Let's take a break and eat something.”

Dustin was the first one to agree with that idea. Will then look at Jane.

“Want something?

-Eggos.”

Will then went in the kitchen to give everyone food. While this, Dustin looked à Jane again.

“It was awesome, you're good at it!

-I just threw the dices.”

Dustin frowned and open his mouth to talk then close it again. He look at the others who where preparing a plan for the following of the party and got closer to her to talk to her in a confident tone..

“Are you my soulmate?”

She nodded. He sat on the ground against the armchair and showed her his arm where was the phrase.

_I just threw the dices._

“It's because I know roleplay that I knew it had a link. Well, not only but it was more obvious like that.”

She showed him her own arm.

“I thought I was a superhero when I was a kid. It got me trouble so I hated this phrase because I thought it was a lie. But it wasn't.

-What do you think about having me as a soulmate?

-Nothing. I already knew I had a soulmate and that it would be a stranger.”

Dustin laughted at that, giving them the attention of the others but it didn't really bothered Jane that much.

“It logic when we think about it like that. I think it's cool that your my soulmate. You seems really nice. I hope we will get along.”

He gave her his largest smile and held out his hand so she shook it. He got on his feet when he heard Will coming back and went back at the table, giving her a last hand gesture.

Jane decided that having Dustin for soulmate was a good thing. He seemed nice, it was reassuring. She hoped it would stay that way.


End file.
